The Mute
by SonOfTheSeaGod
Summary: Percy Jackson saw his parents murdered when he was seven, and he hasn't talked since. Annabeth Chase is an orphan who is abused by her 'boyfriend' Luke Castellen. Will they confide in each other? Or will things only get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"hey, mute." I heard Clarisse, the orphanage's bully, greet me as I walked in. I hate that name. _mute. _I guess I kind of am one, but I still hate it.

Thing is, I haven't talked for nine years.

_Nine._

I took a vow of silence when I saw my mother, raped and killed, and my father, beaten and also killed before my eyes. It happened when I was seven, and now I'm sixteen. My brother, Tyson and i, who was five at the time, were split up and sent to different orphanages. My family was completely destroyed in three days.

And I haven't talked since.

nobody knows anything about me. Only Chiron, our caretaker, knew my last name. Most people called me Percy, but a few kids here call me a mute, Annabeth... Clarisse... Luke... They all call me a mute, and I hate them for it. They could all go to Hades and all I would notice was that nobody called me a mute anymore.

I hate them that much.

They have one mission: to make Percy Jackson's life suck as much as possible. _(quote!) _

I walked up the stairs to my room, thirty-one B. I opened and closed the door as quickly as I could. I had metals and trophies from swim-meets, but other than that it was bare. I have My pen, Anaklumos, which means Riptide in ancient Greek. I know it's weird to name your favorite pen, but hey, when you don't have friends for nine and a half years you tend to get pretty desperate.

i also have a desk and a few notebooks. IF I ever communicate with other human being, I write notes.

I heard a knock jon the door, and I instantly knew who it was. Grover, my best... Er... Acquaintance. He was the only one brave enough even try to be my frie- acquaintance. It's kind of weird, considering he's handicapped.

i walked over to the door, opened it and pulled him inside as fast as possible, his crutches following behind him.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked. I grabbed my favorite notebook; it had a picture of the sea as the cover, and wrote, _No. Is somebody getting_ adopted?

"naw, we have to go to high-school." He explained.

i have to admit, my jaw dropped.

ugh. More teasing and humiliation. This. Sucks.

"dinner's ready, Percy. Come on down. It's your favorite; sushi night!" With that he closed the door

I really did like sushi... Okay. I guess one meal here this month wouldn't hurt. I don't eat that much, I usually buy whatever I get for food with my spending money. I work as a life-guard and pool-cleaner at the most popular water park around, Wild Water West. I was saving most of my salary for college, but about twenty-five dollars for spending. It wasn't much... But it was enough.

after dinner I went straight back to my room to read. I used to have Dyslexia and ADHD, but when my parents died, my dyslexia died down a lot. My ADHD is still there, though. I read until my eyelids started drooping, at about one A.M. I crawled into bed and mentally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I rolled over on my bed to check the time. _6:15! _why did I set my alarm this early?

Oh yeah,High-school.

this is going to suck.

I got ready And walked downstairs,where the others were having breakfast. They had backpacks set out for all of us, our supplies already in them. I grabbed it and walked out the door. I closed it, but not before hearing a: "bye bye, Mute." From Luke.

Bitch.

I walked down the streets of Manhattan, and stopped for a bagel. As I was walking down the street, I saw a Goode High-school sign through an alley. I decided to take the short-cut.

i was about half-way through when I heard a voice from behind me.

"stop right there, kid."

I whipped around to see a guy in a black coat, ripped jeans, and a ski mask. He had a knife in his hand. I heard laughs, and I looked behind me. There were two more muggers, one had a crowbar, one a baseball bat.

Uh oh...

the man with the baseball bat lunged. He nailed my shin with the bat, but one punch in the face and he was out cold.

the man with the knife ran in front of me. He threw a few punches, and caught me off guard with his knife. It ripped right across my chest.

the pain was almost unbearable. I could feel my chest getting warm and wet. I looked down, and blood was starting to soak through my shirt.

But I pushed the pain aside. I learned how to do that in the three days the people who destroyed my family were after me. I was punched, kicked, cut, and I even got shot once. But I learned to ignore the pain, focusing on the current situation.

I fell to my knees, acting hurt. The man that cut me walked up close to me. I brought Riptide out of my pocket and stabbed his foot with it. I jumped up, punching him in the jaw as I went. I heard a satisfying _crack_ and he was out cold. The third one had gotten over his shock, and swung his crowbar. I dodged the first few swings but he got a lucky hit on my arm.

The impact threw me against the wall, next to the bat. I grabbed a rock that was close to me, and threw it at him. Dumbass tried to block it with the crowbar. While he was distracted, I grabbed the bat and hit him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and I brought the bottom of the bat down on his head.

Lights out.

I surveyed the damage. Three muggers knocked out. Pretty good for a sixteen year old.

I let the pain in for a little bit; just to what how bad I was hurt.

The pain made me double over.

my chest was on fire, my shin was really weak, and my shoulder was throbbing.

I shut the pain out again and finished my walk to school. When I got there, the bell for Homeroom rang. I quickly walked into the office to get my schedule. "Hello, I'm new here... My name is Percy J." I said. "Ah... Yes. One of the orphanage's kids. Here's your schedule." The principal said.

**Perseus Jackson**

**Period 1: P.E. (swimming). Mr. Stoebner**

**Period 2****: ELA Mr. Blofis**

**Period 3: Health Mrs. Pearson**

**Period 4: History Mr. Brunner**

**Period 5: Science Ms. Dodds**

**Period 6: free period**

**Period 7: Tech Ed Mr. Stuwart**

**Period 8: Math Mr. Semmler**

Cool. At least I get to swim. I love the water. My dad took me fishing, swimming, and surfing whenever he could before he died. It was the place I felt closest to my father.

I walked to Homeroom, but people were already packing up. The bell rang, and I wandered around until I found the pool area. There were assigned lockers in the locker room, and mine was next to Luke's.

just great.

everyone else was already out at the pool, so I changed in solitude. I changed into the swimming trunks I found in my locker and outside out of the locker room to the pool area. When I got there, everyone gasped and stared at me. Some girls fainted. I looked down and remembered the fight I had.

_This just got a LOT more complicated._


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV **(just to clear things up, when he talked to the principal, it was supposed to be a note. I was tight on time and I needed to finish it quickly. Sorry!)**

"Bye bye, Mute." Luke said. I really hated when he did that.

Stupid. Abusive. Jealous. Luke.

I arrived at the orphanage about the same as Percy. We became friends, and when we were fouteen, I almost got him to speak.

_Almost._

-Flashback-

I sat on Percy's bed as he leaned against the wall.

"look, I know you're jealous of Luke, but you need to know something." I said.

He pointedly turned away from me.

"You need to know I like someone else; not Luke."

Luke was my boyfriend of two days; but I never really liked him.

He turned to face me; his face had many emotions on it: pain, jealousy, longing, and loathing.

"I love you, Percy."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed there for a while, then he pulled away.

He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted.

Luke strolled through the door. "Hey Annie." He said.

"Mute." he growled. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me; shoving his tongue down my throat. "We're going on a date, right Annabeth?" He said, raising his hand. I flinched.

He raped me two nights ago.

I was so scared of him. He hits me whenever I disagree.

"bye Mute." He said.

"Bye Mute." I said.

and Luke grabbed my arm and walked away.

-end flashback-

I regretted everything I did that had anything to do with Luke.

I regretted having a crush on him.

I regretted ever saying yes to going on that walk with him.

It hurts every time I see Percy, knowing that I, his only friend, betrayed his trust. It hurts every time I have to call him Mute.

I used to call him Seaweed Brain, but Luke wouldn't allow any form of contact with Percy and I. If Luke ever allows me to talk to Percy, it's to call him 'mute' or to make fun of him.

The last form of good contact I had with Percy was when I found a note on my bed two days after I told him my feelings.

It read:

'He's cheating on you.'

i already knew that. I've caught him with other girls at least five times.

not that I care.

"come on kids, time for school!" Chiron said.

back to the present.

Luke walked over to me and said, "see you at school, babe. I'm going to walk today." With that he walked away, in the direction of the bagel store Percy and I used to go to everyday Before Luke. He slipped into an alley and disappeared

I got into the orphanage van and sat in between Thalia and Nico, My best buds and cousins of Percy's.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hi." They said simultaneously. We stayed quiet after that. Soon we were at Goode High School.

* * *

our Homeroom teacher, Mrs. Martinez, was doing role call.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Here."

"Thalia Grace?"

"Here."

"Nico Di Angelo?"

"Here."

"Percy Jackson?"

...

"Percy Jackson?"

She wrote something down on her clipboard and sat down in her desk. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff To go to swimming.

Percy loves water.

I walked into the locker room. Only a few girls were in there, but I can easily tell they were all sluts. I changed into my silver one-piece quickly. As I walked past the other girls, they were debating on which new guy was hotter.

"Sluts." I muttered under my breath.

I left the locker room and walked to the pool area, by everyone else.

After about five minutes later, we were still standing around, waiting for someone.

"Does anyone know where Percy Jackson is?" The coach asked.

Just then, he walked in.

Then everything went black.


End file.
